1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of media and event rating based on physiological response from viewers.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior approaches to analyze viewers' responses to a media focus around a top down view, which is based on an averaged response to a survey, viewer “knobs”, physiological data or other rating schemes. This view limits the accuracy of the analysis due to cognitive bias of each individual viewer, as the viewer usually only remembers a small number of key events and forgets others. Consequently, one or two negative events in the media can dominate what the viewer thinks of the media afterwards, even if other positive events happened during the viewer's experience of the media.
The physiological data, which includes but is not limited to heart rate, brain waves, motion, muscle movement, galvanic skin response, and others responses of the viewer of the media, can give a trace of the viewer's emotion changes while he/she is watching the media. However, such data by itself does not create an objective measure of the media that allows the media or its events to be benchmarked and/or compared to other instances of media or events objectively.